


until five minutes ago

by shesthemuscle



Series: until five minutes ago universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, implied pre-relationships, unexpected honesty and vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Remus and Patton are ditched by their friends at a party so they decide to ditch the party.





	until five minutes ago

“I never knew how much of an idiot my brother truly is until tonight when he left you all alone,” comments a familiar voice.

Patton looks over his shoulder, smiling when he spots Remus; then he shrugs.

“I’d say the same thing about Dee,” he replies.

Remus chuckles as he moves over to stand next to Patton before taking in the view. Their college campus really is one to behold. They stand together in silence, the music from the party below coming through the roof as dull background noise.

“You know, I meant it. Roman’s an absolute buffoon.”

Patton nudges Remus’s shoulder with his own then grins when he gets a nudge back. Looking at Remus, he sighs.

“Are you really surprised? He saw Virgil then everyone else in the room disappeared. He gets tunnel vision when it comes to Virgil and I’m not going to take that away from Virgil,” he says softly.

Remus frowns.

“Even at the cost of your own happiness?” Remus asks.

Patton’s sad smile is all the answer he receives.

It’s weird, they’ve never spent much time together alone but this, this is nice and not awkward as it would appear on paper. How that’s possible is a mystery neither man is interested in finding the truth about.

“No one gets Logan quite like Dee does and like you, I’m not gonna take that away from him,” confesses Remus out of the blue. 

Patton reaches over and takes Remus’ hand before squeezing it.

“Ah, fuck it. Let’s get out here, neither of us is having a good time,” suggests Remus.

Patton smiles.

“Well, I wasn’t until five minutes ago,” he states.

Remus’ eyebrow shoots up then he laughs.

“Touché.”

Keeping hold of Patton’s hand, Remus guides him over to the stairwell then down them until they reach the ground floor. They pause at the edge of the crowded room, preparing themselves to maneuver their way through and not lose each other in the process.

“Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Patton interlocks their fingers then tightens his grip on Remus’ hand before nodding his head. Since Remus is the taller one of the pair, he’s leading them through the mass of bodies while Patton holds on tight.

It takes them a few minutes and little bumping into strangers until they’re on the other side and able to leave the Frat house.

Standing outside, they look at each other before breaking into laughter though they have no reason why. Maybe, it’s the absurdity of the moment or something, but laughter is and always will be good for the soul.

“So where should we go?” asks Patton.

Remus grins.

“I have just the place in mind but we’ll need to take my car so Roman will just have to take everyone else home, if he remembers they’re here,” replies Remus.

Patton knows he should feel bad but he just laughs.

“Lead the way. Let’s see what trouble we can get up in the meantime,” says Patton.

“Now, you’re speaking my language,” comments Remus with a grin, “the question is do you think you can handle it?”

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Patton raises an eyebrow at Remus as a coy smile plays on his lips causing Remus to pause.

“There’s more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there?”

Patton laughs.

They get into Remus’ car and he revs the engine once he’s started it before peeling out of the parking lot. Who knows what’s gonna happen when they get to wherever he’s taking them.

For once, Patton lets go of everything he should be feeling and how he should be acting. When he gets back to the dorm, he’ll be in for it from Logan and Roman but tonight…he’s gonna let go and be himself.

Remus parks his car on the top of a cliff that overlooks the city they live in then grabs a blanket from the backseat.

“Come on, Patton.”

Curiosity gets the best of him and he follows Remus out of the car and in front of it where Remus lays the blanket on the ground. They sit down, leaning back against the bumper, looking up at the sky.

“Where are we exactly?” asks Patton.

“About five miles outside of the city. I went for a drive, back in freshman year and stumbled upon this place by accident. I’ve been coming here ever since when things get to be too much, especially Roman,” Remus looks over at Patton and smirks, “it’s the reason I haven’t punched him as much as I’ve wanted too.”

“I’m glad you haven’t and found your spot,” replies Patton softly.

“Well, I’m not about to ruin his pretty face for you.”

Patton blushes at the comment.

They let the sound of the cars down below wash over them as they watch the stars and clouds up in the sky. It’s much better than the party they were at even without their other…yeah, the other thing.

Looking over at Remus, Patton considers him.

It’s clear he and Roman are related but the purple eyeshadow and the silver streak and darker brown hair set him apart from Roman. If Roman’s the sun then Remus is definitely the moon.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” comments Remus without looking at him.

“Okay.”

Patton pulls out his phone and snaps a photo before Remus turns quickly to look at him gobsmacked.

“Be careful what you tell someone to do, Rem. They may just take you literally,” states Patton.

Remus ruffles Patton’s hair in response.

As the night goes on, they move from sitting up against the bumper to laying down completely in front of the car as the warm late summer night lulls them to sleep.

Patton stirs slowly at the feel of sunlight on his skin then he blinks a few times as he gets his bearings straight. The sun’s rising and clearly, he spent the night sleeping outside with Remus. He looks over at his companion, sleeping still a few inches from him then he proceeds to poke in the shoulder a few times to wake him up. Remus smacks his hand a few times before caving and waking up.

“We probably should get back, Remus,” says Patton.

Remus quirks an eyebrow at Patton’s tone.

“You’re right. Let’s get breakfast first because if I’m going to have to deal with Roman coming after me for spending the night with you,” he winks causing Patton to blush at the innuendo, “then I’m going to need all the strength I can muster.”

Patton smacks his shoulder.

“Like I’m not gonna have my hands full with Dee when he finds out,” retorts Patton.

Remus stands up then holds out a hand for Patton in order to help him up and as he does, Patton grabs the blanket in his free hand. But before he lets Remus’ hand go, Patton pulls him close so he can hug him tightly for a few moments before letting go.

“Thank you, Remus. For sharing your spot with me,” says Patton softy.

The genuine sincerity in Patton’s voice causing Remus to blush for once and Patton’s quick to snap a picture because no one believe him otherwise.

They get back into Remus' car as they debate their breakfast choices. 


End file.
